Just two people having some fun together
by Skovko
Summary: It's not fun seeing her ex boyfriend getting it on with another woman in front of her but a proposition coming from his best friend changes things around. Why shouldn't she get a rebound too?


She sighed as her lips let go of the straw. Her drink was empty. She had swallowed it down faster than she meant to. How could she not when Karl was standing in the other end of the bar, deliberately locking eyes with her before kissing Kairi? And not just kissing. They were sucking faces like crazy.

"Don't let him get to you, Delicia," someone said.

She looked up and saw Luke standing there with a beer in one hand and a drink in the other. She looked back over at Karl and Kairi.

"I get why he wants her. She's so exotic and I'm pale like a ghost," she said.  
"Don't do that to yourself," he said.

He sat down across from her and pushed the drink over the table to her.

"Grasshopper, right? It looked poisonous with that green colour so I took a guess," he said.  
"Right on. Thanks," she managed a little smile.  
"Bigger, please," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Smile bigger. You're so pretty when you smile," he said.

She blushed and tilted her head down to get the straw in between her lips. A high pitch laughter made her look up and Luke looked over his shoulder to see Kairi and Karl in a dirty embrace, looking like they were ready to fuck on the nearest table in front of everyone.

"He's just trying to make you jealous," Luke looked back at her.  
"Why? He broke up with me," she said.  
"Yeah, a guy thing. Or an idiot thing. Take your pick," he shrugged.  
"Isn't that the same thing?" She asked.  
"Hey, I'm a guy too," he chuckled.

She twisted a little sideways smile at him before her lips found the straw again and emptied the drink.

"You might only have had two but with the speed you're drinking them, I'm cutting you off," he said.  
"You're no fun," she pouted.  
"I'm helluva fun," he reached over and grabbed her hand. "And I'll prove it to you if you let me."  
"Wow, that's low even for you. You're supposed to be one of the good guys," she said.  
"Then why are you still holding my hand?" He asked.

She looked down as if she had to check she was in fact holding his hand and then looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie or feed you any false promises. What would be the point since you have just as less warm feelings towards me as I have towards you? I'm all about honesty. You know that. And honestly, Delicia, I'd really like to fuck you," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.

He chuckled a little at the unexpected question.

"Because, unlike idiot Karl there, I know a good thing when I see it. And you, my dear, you're hot as hell," he answered.  
"No, I'm not," she looked down.  
"Yes, you are," he tilted her head back up with his hand. "You're smoking. And I'll repeat myself. I'd really like to fuck you. So what do you say? Just two people having some fun together."  
"A quick one night stand and then back to my room?" She asked.  
"I don't know about quick," he winked. "And I'll let you stay for the night if you want. But tomorrow we're back to being friends again."

She looked over his shoulder to see Karl dragging Kairi towards the bathrooms in the back. It looked like Kairi would only get a quick one night stand and suddenly she felt warm and in need of a good release. She had moped around enough for three weeks now since Karl left her.

"I'm in," she stood up. "Take me back to your room and fuck the living shit out of me."

She found herself in his hotel room shortly after. He had gotten them both naked, attacked her with kisses, and now she stood up against the wall with him looming over her while his fingers slowly ran circles on her clit.

"Tell me what you want," he said.  
"Please, make me cum," she begged.  
"That was never up for debate," he chuckled. "I wanna know what you like. I think you need to be shown a real good time tonight."

She took a few deep breaths while he stared into her eyes.

"Eat me out?" She asked falteringly.  
"Don't ask," he smirked. "Tell me."

His self-confidence suddenly rubbed off on her.

"Eat my pussy!" She demanded.  
"With pleasure," he grinned.

He yanked her away from the wall and instead pushed her down on the bed. He grabbed her legs and dragged her to the edge while falling to his knees on the floor. He gave her a lustful look before bowing his head down to attack her clit with his tongue.

She responded to him straight away, pushing her crotch up towards him to get more. He chuckled against her as he placed an arm across her stomach and held her down. She whined a little and scratched his bald head. He pressed his tongue down harder while slowly pushing two fingers inside her. She moaned and panted as he worked his tongue and fingers like an expert, soon having her cry out in euphoria.

"You taste so good," he droned as he kissed up her stomach. "Your pussy is so sweet. I don't just want to fuck you. I need to fuck you."

He placed his hands on either side of her while looking down with pure concupiscence in his eyes.

"Fuck me!" She whimpered.  
"I will," he smirked. "But how?"

He still wanted her to decide. He was owning her body and still it felt like she was in charge. They were sharing the moment as equals.

"I wanna ride you," she smirked.

He broke out into a grin as he moved further up on the bed and placed himself on his back. She moved up to straddle him, reaching between them and guiding him inside. She took him very slowly and breathed out as she sank down. A small whimper left her lips.

"Easy," he placed his hands on her hips.  
"You're so fucking big," she said.  
"I know," he said confidently.  
"I'm not used to something this big," she bit her lip.  
"I know that too. Karl ain't got shit on me," he grinned.

She held still once he was all the way inside. She couldn't help but grin back at him. Karl sure ain't had nothing on Luke when it came to size.

"If it hurts too much, we can always stop," he said.  
"Fuck, no!" She licked her lips. "I'm gonna enjoy feeling this dick inside me for as long as you can last. I don't care if I have to be in a wheelchair tomorrow."  
"Well then, go ahead and take it," he chuckled.

His little chuckle made her feel his dick twitch inside her and that set her off. She had to have him now. She placed her hands on his chest and started moving on him. Slow at first until her body gave in completely and soon after she was bouncing on him as fast as she could. He was squeezing her hips tight, talking dirty to her every once in while, letting her fuck him like she wanted. Each squeeze, each word, each thrust made her even more wet.

"It's so good," she moaned.  
"Are you close?" He asked.  
"Mmm-hmm," she closed her eyes and nodded.

She screamed in surprise as he swung her down on the bed without warning. He grabbed her hips again and turned her around to stand on all four.

"Trust me, my dear, you wanna cum like this when you're with me," he said. "Just let me fuck you real good."

He didn't wait for her answer but just thrust into her straight away. He grabbed her hips again, yanking her back to meet him thrust for thrust. She clawed at the sheets as her body went back and forward, crying and screaming in pleasure, begging for him to continue.

"Please, don't stop," she begged. "It's so good."  
"Not fucking stopping," he promised. "I wanna feel you cum."

He thrust in harder and deeper, completely owning every part of her body. She cried out for the second time as he fucked her into a mind blowing orgasm. Her upper body collapsed down but he just kept going.

"Luke!" She whimpered.  
"I told you it wouldn't be a quickie," he said.  
"Oh god!" She moaned.  
"Just stay down like that. I'll have you cumming in no time again," he promised.

There was no arguing with this man and she didn't really want to. She wanted him to continue taking her. She wanted him to give her what she hadn't had in what felt like ages. She tensed up again, clenching her fingers around the nearest pillowcase, crying out a third time.

"Holy fuck!" She blurted out.  
"Karl never made you cum several times?" He asked.  
"No," she moaned. "Jesus fuck, how long can you keep going?"  
"A little bit longer," he laughed.

He pushed his weight down on her, forcing her lower body to lie flat on the bed as well. He stretched his own legs too, fucking her at a lower pace now but still thrusting in as hard as he could. It was a completely different sensation and shortly after she felt herself tense up again.

"Luke... Luke..." She moaned.  
"I got you, my dear," he whispered in her ear. "Cum again. I know you can. Make me cum too."

She cried out for the fourth time, making him cum with her. For a little while they lied like that, him pinning her down on the bed with his full body weight on top of her. He finally kissed her cheek and pulled out of her. He stood up from the bed and helped her up.

"Shaky legs?" He teased.  
"I can't walk," she giggled.  
"Good," he laughed and kissed her.

She broke the kiss and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she got back out, he sat on the edge of the bed with his feet down on the floor.

"You got a few choices now," he said.  
"Name them," she said.  
"You can go back to your room, or you can sleep in my bed, or..." He licked his lips. "Or we can do it all over again."

She grinned as she crossed the floor and straddled his lap. His arms went around her, squeezing her ass while she kissed him.

"You want more?" He asked teasingly.  
"A whole lot more," she answered.


End file.
